Ten Song Shuffle Challenge
by martha smith
Summary: That old challenge where you put your Ipod on shuffle and write a drabble in the time limit of each song. Some wuite...strange....results...


**AN: That old ten song-shuffle challenge thing. I left all spelling mistakes in (this was typed while listening) and the songs are at the end - see which ones you get. Most are quite obscure, and there's one which I'm sure that at least one reviewer will recognise. Enjoy!**

**  
Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. I do, however, own the Ipod - no, wait, I used Windows Media Player. Which I don't own. I do, however, own the musi- nah, never mind...**

1

The Doctor ran out of the TARDIS, Rose close behind him. She gasped as the first flakes fell onto her hair, and started giggling madly. She stuck out her tongue and twirled in circles, letting the freezing white flakes drop on her coat, her face, her hair.

"New Year's Eve, 2999, New New York – and it really is only one New this time," added the Doctor, grinning madly and strolling ahead, hands deep in trenchcoat pockets. Rose squealed,

"Omigod THANK YOU! How did you-"

But her sentence was cut short by an almighty whoosh in the sky; fireworks were starting, clearly defined in the as-yet unpolluted air of black night.

The Doctor wrapped an arm around her, and tentatively reached out to press his lips to her hair.

"Happy New Year," he whispered. Rose stiffened momentarily; something inside her was _screaming_ at her: _no, no, wrong, it's wrong, he's wrong, it's the wrong one… _Then she lost herself in the moment as the lights sparked in the sky and the flakes continued to fall.

-x-

2 "Here we are!" the TARDIS door creaked open. "Mars!"

In the distance, a lion roared.

-x-

3 Tell us a story. A story of love, of adventure, of breathtaking moments.

He has a few of those to tell; a million moments, a hundred thousand adventures and one love story. But he never tells that story. _That _part of him had been safely locked away ever since he left that grey awful beach. But thinking about it makes him remember another story; a story of adventure, breathtaking moments and- yes, he realised. This was a kind of love story too. So when they were in that cave for weeks on end, and River Song asked for a story –

The Doctor told the shining story of the most important person in all of Creation.

-x-

4 "It's like, I've got a sports car, he's got a spacehopper!"

"Ohoh hooh, boys and their toys!"

John couldn't help it; he cracked up.

"Cut! John, please. We've done this time a million times now. Just focus." The Director was fighting a losing battle; even David and Freema were spluttering. The "banter scene" had already over run by 15 minutes.

"OK, ok. I'll concentrate," said John, but his eyes twinkled.

Freema gave her cue:  
"Boys and their toys!"  
"It's not! Why with the right machinery this could be… automatic….supermatic….._hydro_matic…."

David giggled. He was looking forward to commentating the deleted scens for this box set.

-x-

5 When Rose realised that she'd been missing for a year.

When she realised that she was just as expendable as Sarah Jane had been.

When Martha made a dignified goodbye to the Doctor when he took her home.

When Donna said no, in the pouring rain in her wedding dress.

"Did I mention it travels in time?"  
They couldn't help themselves.

-x-

6 "Come to the Libray. Quick as you can! X"

The Doctor answered the S.O.S, of course he did. Even though Donna pointed out that not many SOS calls were signed with a kiss.

But that was the point. The point of his travelling, of his character, of his very existence.

Wherever there was a need for an SOS, the Doctor would answer.

Or so the story went.  
Gwen Cooper had thought so for long enough. Then came the 456, and politics, and disillusionment.

Because sometimes, he must look at this planet and turn away in shame.

-x-

7 The Doctor ran flat-out into the TARDIS, Susan right behind him. Just a few minutes on this terrible planet had been enough. Nobody noticed the tiny cutting that had scuttled aboard. When the TARDIS crashlanded on Skid Row, it caused a freak "eclipse" – and at that very moment, Seymour Krelbourn was just about to walk on by the old Chinese man's shop.

-x-

8 _What if, in the parallel universe, Rose had been a girl, not a poodle?_

Rose gazed around the expensive room moodily. The pale pink walls, the fourposter bed with flowing white hangings, the walk in wardrobe….

It was nothing. There had to be more than this out there somewhere.

-x-

9 He was alone. _Alone._

Everyone was gone _they burned, they burned, they burned_…

But he had to go on, save people, rescue civilasitions _what was the point if they had burned…_

He stayed awy from Earth for a good long time _too many memories arah jo ace susan susan susan oh god susan does she know susan she's the only one left I can't see her susan oh god no susan…_

In the end, he had to go – the Autons were a threat which could not be ignored.

And suddenly, from the word "Run!", he was not alone anymore.

-x-

10 "No second chances. That's the kind of man I am."

He was a dreadful liar. Every _atom_ of his body longed to give them just one more chance, one last chance to redeem themselves – the chance he never had when Gallifrey had burned – but in the end, he couldn't. They didn't deserve it, whatever it was that was happening had to stop RIGHT NOW. And he had to be resolute.

So when he walked away from Reinnette, Rose, River, Rose _again_, Donna….

He knew where the poker face came in.

Chin jutting, dark eyes, muscle jumping in the neck:  
"I'm always fine."

* * *

**AN: Here's the list. Which did you guess?? :D**

_**ABBA – Happy New Year**_

_**A Very Potter Musical Soundtrack – Pigfarts!**_

_**Taylor Swift – Love Story**_

_**Grease Soundtrack – Greased Lightin'**_

_**The Saturdays – Just Can't Get Enough**_

_**ABBA – SOS**_

_**Little Shop of Horrors Soundtrack – Da Doo**_

_**Disney Soundtrack – I wanna be where the people are**_

_**Darren Criss – Not Alone**_

_**Lady GaGa – Pokerface**_


End file.
